A New Life, A New Fight
by Meister der Zeit
Summary: Post-Order 66. Ahsoka is starting to turn to the dark side. Can Rex help her? Story is on hold until I can figure out where to go with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: this is my second posted fanfiction so review anyway you want it can only help me become a better writer. The picture for this is not mine. It belongs to the awesome artist *Raikoh-illust from With out further ado _Sit scriptor committitur!_**

Planet: Nar Shaddaa

"_Ahsoka... Please." Rex pleaded taking off his helmet and throwing it to the side. "Ahsoka look at me damn it."_

"_Rex." Ahsoka said looking over her shoulder. The once innocent blue eyes of the jedi padawan Rex had once knew where now the yellow and soulless ones of a sith. "It's to late."_

_Ahsoka turned her head back to her front where the bodies of clones and mandalorians lay scattered with slash marks covering them. "I did this. I can't go back now." Before Rex could blink Ahsoka was gone leaving him amongst death. Rex stood in silence for a moment in honor of his fallen brothers then started waking through the carnage his once commander left. "Rex." Came a weak voice. Rex looked to where the voice came from. _

"_Storm." Rex ran over to his fallen brothers side. The right side of Storm's chest had multiple blaster holes in it. "Just hang on brother."_

"_No Rex. *cough* This is it for me. *cough* Had one hell of a round huh? *forced laugh* Give em hell kid." Storm's eyes slowly closed shut. Rex becoming blurry in his vision until he say nothing._

"_Damn it!" Rex yell repeatedly hitting the ground with tears rolling freely off his face soaking the ground. "AHHH!" Rex screamed to the sky on top of his lungs. Rex sat with his face to the sky and his arms limp at his sides. Rain started to fall but he didn't move. The rain fell in heavy drops washing away the blood and dirt on Rex's armor. Rex started to stand up but stopped when he saw Storm's helmet. It was a phase II helmet with blue markings on it. Rex grab Storms helmet and put it on. He walked the battle field picking up two darksabers and a jetpack off of a dead mandalorian. Rex walked for a while and stopped on the edge of a mountain. Several miles away from where he was standing was a city._

"_She must be there."_

* * *

That was two months ago. Since then Rex has found little traces of Ahsoka and has started wearing a hooded robe to hide his appearance.

"What will ya have?" The voice snapped Rex out of his train of thought. He looked around and realized he sub-concisely walked in to a bar.

"Ah what ever he is drinking." Rex pointed to the closest humanoid in range the looked back at the creature in front of him.

"Coming up. You look like a new face." The besalisk commented placing the drink on the counter.

"Just arrived two months ago. Looking for someone. You know anything about a lightsaber wielding Togruta?" Rex asked taking the drink.

"Yeah there have been roumors like that. Apparently she was a jedi once, now gone crazy." Rex clenched his fist resisting the urge to kill him. "A group of Zygerrians might be able to tell you more."

"Great Zygerrians. Thanks for the info." Rex gave him payment for the drink then headed out of the bar and headed to the railing. Vehicles of all types where flying by. Rex looked across the gap. On the otherside Rex caught a glance of a head tail. Rex insently started to run to the bring that conected the two sectors pushing people out of his way as he ran earning not favorable words from them. _I know that was her._ Rex ran in to the ally way jumping over boxes and dumpsters. Rex stopped running when the ally way came to a dead end.

"Who are you?" The voice made Rex jump, turning with his blaster pistols in front of him.

_Ahsoka._ Rex put his blasters away but she kept up her lightsabers. "An old friend."

"I have no friends. I killed them all."

"Not me." Realization hit her as he said this. Yellow eyes growing wide filling with tears.

"Rex." She put her lightsabers away and walked slowly toward Rex. Once she was right in front of him she took of his helmet relieving the face she had seen countless times. "Oh Rex." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a hug crying into his chest. Rex raised his arms and put them around her waist hugging her back. "Rex." Ahsoka pulled herself away enough to look in the eye. He stared back into her yellow ones. Rex cupped her cheek, she put her hand over his. "Why?"

"Ahoska. Because you mean everything to me." Rex put his fore head to hers. "Because without you I'm nothing. Because I love you." Ahsoka pushed her lips on to his. He instanly kissed back relaxing into it. Ahsoka pulled back and look in to his eyes again.

"Rex. I.." Ahsoka started to back up only tho have Rex gab her arm when she turned from him.

"Ahsoka don't do this to me again."

"How can you say that you love me when I killed your brothers?" She turned to face him with tears in her yellow eyes

"We were made to protect the Jedi not kill them. All who did aren't brothers. I will never leave you Ahsoka. Please just give me the chance to prove it to you."

"I... I can't Rex." She raised her hand to him chest and pushed him making him let go of her and fall. Ahsoka ran from the ally way. Rex quickly recovered and ran after her. Ahsoka jumped down to the level under them and Rex did so too. They ran through the crowds knocking people over. Ahsoka turned and force pushed Rex in to the crowd. When Rex recovered she was gone. He walked back to where he had first started to chase her and retrieved his helmet.

_Damn it. So fucking close to getting her back and she runs off. Why would she kiss me then run away? I'll ask her when I find her again. I know I will. She hasn't left the planet in two months so I don't think that she will. _He looked up to the now cloudy sky. _I will find you Ahsoka._ Rex put on him hood and headed to his apartment. He walked into his apartment and head for his room taking off his coat and armor leaving his black shirt and lower armor on. Rex sat down on his couch with his arms flung on either side of it with his feet up on the small table in front of it. "Ugh. I wonder if I will be able to convince her." Rex let out a frustrated sigh and leant his head back with his eyes closed.

"Convince who?" Rex's eyes shot open instantly but he only lifted his head to see who had broken into his home. What he didn't expect was who it came from.

**Authors note: please review and comment with ideas, things you think i need to fix, and what very else you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Sorry about the wait, school is a pain. I'll try to keep the updates regular, but i make no promises. On a side note: I might be making Ahsoka a little too... moody? I don't know, but anyways on to the story. _Sit scriptor committitur!_**

"What do you want Cody?" Rex said staring coldly at Cody.

"Is that any way to talk to your old friend?" Cody answered back raising his hands.

"My 'old friend' died the moment he decided to follow Order 66." Rex spat back.

"That little thing." Cody said to himself.

"Little?" Rex felt himself start to lose control of his anger and started to yell. "The massacre of Jedi and younglings that's little?" Rex got up and walked to Cody.

"It's what we were made to do!" Cody yelled back.

"We were made to protect them not kill them! How can you live knowing that you killed innocent people?"

"We follow the Dark Lord! Always have, always will!"

"I will never follow him! He has killed millions of innocent people! Jedi or not!" Rex clenched his fist trying not to beat some since into his brother.

"Damn it Rex we always followed him! Even when we were with the Republic!"

"He sent us to be killed by droids! He sent droids to be killed by us! He was toying with us!"

"It doesn't matter!"

"Doesn't matter? It fucking matters! Our brothers were killed for his sick entertainment!"

"I'm done here Rex. I just came to see how you were doing. And it seems you are doing just fine. Good bye brother." Cody turned towards the door and left without another word to Rex.

"Son of a bitch!" Rex yelled punching a hole in the wall in front of him.

"Are you okay Rex?" Rex turned around to see who asked him the question.

"Ahsoka." Rex stared at her in disbelief. "Is that really you?" He stared into her yellow eyes.

"Rex its really me." She walked up to him and kissed him. She pulled away and looked in to his eyes.

"Why?" He asked turning his gaze to the side.

"Why what Rex?" She asked placing a hand on his cheek and turning his head to face her.

"You are toying with me. You ran away when I found you, now you are here. Why?" She stared at him with a questioning look.

"I don't know Rex. I guess I'm drawn to you." She said smiling.

"Damn it Ahsoka don't joke about this."

"I'm not Rex."

"I don't want you to show up then leave. Promise me you will stay with me." Ahsoka's eyes grew wide and she started to back up.

"I'm sorry Rex I shouldn't have come here." She started to run towards the balcony of the apartment.

"Not this crap again." Rex complained running after her grabbing his jet-pack "Ahsoka please stop running!" Ahsoka jumped to the roof of the building above her. "Now that's not fair!" Rex used his jet-pack to get to the roof that she was on. "Screw this." Rex tackled Ahsoka using his jet-pack to help speed himself up. Rex pinned her under him holding her arms to her side. "Why do you keep running?"

"Let me go Rex!" Ahsoka screamed trying to free her arms.

"Then please answer me Ahsoka."

"Rex let me go!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Look at me." Ahsoka stopped moving and looked at him with yellow eyes filled with tears. "Why do you keep running from me?"

"Because it's your face I see in my nightmares!" Ahsoka cried. Rex only stared at her in disbelief.

**Authors note: Crappy cliff hanger but I just wanted to add a little to the story. I'll try to update soon. But with school and everything else I make no promises.**


End file.
